


.::One Shot- Something New::.

by Kida_Kida



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: >7, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kida_Kida/pseuds/Kida_Kida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A promised story ^^'</p>
            </blockquote>





	.::One Shot- Something New::.

**Author's Note:**

> ::.To Sarah-chan.::   
> I didn't want to use your real last name so i just used Apple instead :3

Mikado Ryúgamine let out a yelp of surprise as he was nudged by none other then Masaomi Kida. Even at the age of 23, the shy male hasnt changed at all. He still sported the same short haircut, and nervous personality, during the 7 years of living in Ikebukero nothing really had happened, besides the colour gangs dissapearing for good- even the dollars. 

"Dude! Snap out of it!" Masaomi yelled, the blond had kept his appearance- and horrible jokes, the same

Mikado batted his friend away with a huff, taking a step away from him. Just as Kida's girlfriend Kayla, popped up

"are you like, daydreaming about porn?" she said loudly

"Eh!?" Mikado yelled, his face glowing red "i'm not a playboy porn freak like Masaomi!"

the two blondes shut up, Masaomi's eyebrow twitching "too far. You know that's fake man"

Mikado shrugged a small grin appearing on his face "i'll see you two later, I gotta do something" with a small nod towards the two he walked off.

A few moments after walking, the raven-haired man arrived at his destination. He exhaled nervously, feeling his front pocket he made sure he had everything he needed, swallowing hard he approached the door. He closed his eyes for a breif moment before balling his fist up and knocking on the door of his girlfriends house, Sarah.

It felt like forever until the door finally opened and the female stepped out  
"Mikado?" the female smiled, making Mikado's nervousness return. Knowing something was up, Sarah's eyes sparked with worry "Mikado....?" she muttered "are yo-" her eyes widened when an opened box holding a silver ring with a diamond carved into it appeared in front of her, in two opened hands.

There Mikado stood, standing straight, his arms stretched out to present the gift and eyes closed- not the typical proposal, but it was the only thing he could manage   
"S-Sarah" he began, keeping his voice from cracking as he became tongue-tied "Will you m-marry me?!" he blurted out. Finally something new.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn character limit D:
> 
> -bows- I hope it was enjoyable!


End file.
